In the related art, in a medical imaging apparatus, an image used for image diagnosis is obtained by reconstructing raw data. The quality, a rendering range, or the like of the reconstructed image may be insufficient for diagnosis. In a case where the image is insufficient for diagnosis, rescanning is required to be performed, or a post-reconstruction process is necessary. Since a CT image or an MR image includes a plurality of sliced images, if all of the plurality of images are reconstructed through the post-reconstruction process, a long calculation time is necessary, and thus the time for diagnosis is increased.
Meanwhile, a method has been proposed in which an image obtained when scanning is performed with set scanning conditions is presented to an operator before scanning. For example, PTL 1 discloses a method in which a simulation image corresponding to set scanning conditions is generated by using sample image data having a reference value regarding an index of image noise in advance. If the technique disclosed in PTL 1 is used, a simulation image as a result of simulation can be checked before scanning, and thus it is possible to minimize errors in setting of scanning conditions and thus to prevent rescanning.